


Dancing with the Devil

by Guardian__Angle



Series: Дух Огня и Хаоса [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Fear, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian__Angle/pseuds/Guardian__Angle
Summary: Он стоит в полумраке, как обычно молчит, распят меж горнилом кошмара и чёрною тенью твоей.
Series: Дух Огня и Хаоса [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597114
Kudos: 7





	Dancing with the Devil

_Все они одинаковы._ Одинаково печальны, полны сострадания и абсолютно слепы. Все они хотят думать, что выбор существует, что существует способ, что марионетка не пуста и может танцевать без пламени и нитей. Все они милые наивные глупцы, мечтающие о счастливом конце. _Для Бесконечного Кошмара._

Сон падает в сон, и снова — вот он, стоит посреди шатра, красное марево несёт на плечах, под мантией бьётся искусственное сердце, шитое алыми нитками. _Ложный бог всех потерянных, отвергнутых, отчаявшихся, страшащихся._ Кто же знал, что Кошмар так будет похож на Жизнь, да, Черв? Даже искривляясь в безумной абсурдности бесконечный коридоров, он так похож на. За этой дверью твой страх неизвестности, за вон той – страх потерять, держи связку ключей, открывай по одной, бойся своих желаний. _Живи, гори, сгорай, живи снова._

Они кидают в него своё сострадание, как будто он просит о нём. Они жалеют. Чувствуют. Живут. Боятся. Кто-то пытается сделать «правильную вещь». Маэстро молчит, видит эти метания, эти предательство и слепую веру, надежду на лучшее и непонимание, но молчит. Он не говорит, что если это будут не они, то кто-то другой. Что если не здесь, то где-то ещё. Если не это дитя, то следующее. Что Сердце не остановить, оно бьётся. _Бьётся до крови, до смерти, до новой жизни._ Что его цепи — это вены и артерии, врастающие в тело, такое можно перерубить лишь раз и навсегда. Только недвижимой тёмной тишиной холодного надгробия, монументом истлевающей с годами памяти. И вот они просыпаются в холодном поту среди ночи, заслышав эхо этой тишины, и чутко прислушиваются, ждут, когда же, когда, посреди кошмаров нового дня послышится он, обманчиво успокаивающий, едва слышный стук.   
Сердца. _Тшшш, успокойся… всё хорошо, дитя. Я_ (Он) буд _(у)_ ет здесь всегда, покуда _оно_ бьётся.   
Пока жизнь рождает в сердцах страх, а страх рождает кошмар, похожий на жизнь.   
_Станцуй со мной снова, мой друг. Пока твоя безмолвная Тень не поглотила нас всех…_

**Author's Note:**

> Каждый день ты танцуешь с ним.  
> Всегда забываешь об этом.


End file.
